A Robot Operating System (ROS) is a standard open source code operating system, it provides a series of software frameworks and utilities to assist a software developer in creating application software, and to provide hardware abstraction, control on underlying devices, implementation of common functions, inter-process message communication, management on data packets, and other functions. The ROS is a distributed processing framework in which the developer can individually design an executable file. Different processes can receive and publish various information (e.g., sensing, control, states, plans). There are applications running in the robot operating system, each of which can be regarded as a node. The robot operating system provides its own solution to monitor message transmission frequencies of the respective nodes.
However in the solution provided by the existing robot operating systems to monitor the message transmission frequency, the respective nodes on which the operating system operates are monitored separately, at the same time information related to monitoring of the respective nodes is added to each node, thus increasing the development and testing cost, and incurring technical problems in operation. This monitoring method may also have difficulties to monitor a message transmission frequency of a third-party node.